Pseudo Boyfriend!
by Bamonfeels
Summary: Bamon, one shot! Hope you all like it..


**A/N: This is a Bamon one shot.**

 **I apologise for any mistake in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except, my OC.**

They sat their ,gazing at each other, lovingly . But, Bonnie broke the moment by clearing her throat and, averting her eyes back, on what was written on the screen of her laptop. She have to complete her history assignment, due tomorrow, and she is only half way through the essay. _Hmm... coming to the grill was a bad idea..._ she thought, biting her lower lip. She sighed, knowing that she won't be able to concentrate back on her history essay, with such a beautiful distraction sitting in front of her. She saved the page, she had been reading, and shut down her laptop, pushing it aside. She gave her undivided attention to the reason, why her essay will have to wait.

She looked at the chocolate milkshake, sitting in front of her, practically begging for her attention. She picked up her chocolate milkshake from the table, and took a sip of it from the straw. She sighed in content, closing her eyes and, leaning back on her seat. She was in heaven ,until she was dragged back to Earth, kicking and screaming, by the sound of James(her ex) calling her name.

Bonnie had dumped his cheating and lying ass, a month ago, when she found out about his affair with his "best friend" Ana. She shuts her eyes more tightly, regretting her decision to come here, even more. She reluctantly opened her eyes, and forced them to look at him, as He sat down across from her.

"Hey, Bonnie" James greeted her.

"Hey" Bonnie replied dryly. She was being nice to her ex, that doesn't mean she want to take him back, they broke up for a reason. And, after their breakup, he even has the audacity to date Ana, for a week. She doesn't hate him, but if he was on fire ,then maybe,she would consider roasting her marshmallows first than saving him.

"What are you doing here,alone?" He asked trying to make a light conversation ,but she wasn't having any of it. She looked at him, wondering, when did his common sense decided to leave him?

"Oh, you know, hunting vampires." Bonnie replied sarcastically. Casually Sipping her milkshake, and looking around. He chuckled.

"You know, I was never a fan of your sarcasm." James said placing his hands on the table. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was starting to irritate her even more ,with each passing second. Why he decided to grace her with his presence, is beyond her, when she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to do anything with him. She wondered ,what part of ' I don't want to see you ever again.' He didn't get?

"Don't feel bad, you are not the only one." She deadpanned ,and glared at him.

"I am sure." He said, nodding slightly. She wanted him gone, but she knew, she can't kick his ass out of the grill, it's illegal. She still considered doing that, and looked towards the exit just in time to see Damon stepped in the grill. A light bulb goes off in her head. She practically jumped up from her seat and called his name, causing Damon to look in her direction.

Damon turned towards the source of the voice calling his name,and frowned when he saw, none other than Bonnie Bennett, smiling and waving at him, like she had been waiting for him all her life . An alarm 'something is brewing' goes off in his head, and only increased in intensity when she motioned him to join her...and her ex? Who was looking at him quizzically. He wondered, if it was some kind of trap for his demise, but decided against it, as there were too many witnesses around. He slowly made his way towards her.

Bonnie grabbed his left arm, and forced him to sit down on the seat next to her. He just kept gawking at her, like she has just lost her mind. Damon was convinced that the world is coming to an end.

"Who is he?" James asked, narrowing his brown eyes at the stranger. Bonnie smiled widely before answering.

"He is my boyfriend." She said and squeezed his hand gently. Damon's eyebrows flew to his hairline, it was even more unexpected than Google street view. He looked outside, waiting for an asteroid to strike or an alien invasion,that will end the world. After the initial shock wears off, his brain registered that she wants him to play along. So he did. He draped his arm around her shoulders and smirked, when she stiffened.

"Since when?" James asked in confusion, knitting his brows together. He had never seen this guy before. Bonnie shifted her gaze towards James, before answering.

"Since, two min-" Damon fake coughed ,cutting her off in mid sentence.

"Since, 2 weeks ago." He said and Bonnie threw him a small smile, but frowned a little when he grabbed her other hand and Kissed it. she gave Damon a tight lipped smile and a look that says 'don't push it, Salvatore'. It only added to his amusement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked looking at couple sitting in front of him, fisting his hands. Bonnie turned to look at James sharply, narrowing her eyes at him.

"oh,She didn't tell you ? then it must be none of your business." Damon snapped at him. James eyes turned into slits.

"I wasn't talking to you!" James bellowed at him.

"Yeah, you were talking to Bonbon, here..." Damon said, pointing at Bonnie, who just sat their, wanting nothing more than to get out of this hassle. ".. who is technically.. _ **mine.**_ " Emily made him the incharge of her bloodline, so Bonnie is _**his**_ to protect. Bonnie's eyes widened,before she composed herself. _He is just playing along.._ Bonnie thought .. _stop reading too much into it._ James clenched his fist but before he can say something, Bonnie spoke.

"You never told me about Ana too." Damon smirked at Bonnie's accusion and James sighed.

"That was a mistake, Bonnie. I was naive back then." James tried to reason her. Damon snorted causing James to glare at him.

"And, now you are all grown up in a month? " She said sardonically, causing Damon to chuckle. James looked at her, before smirking like he figured out what she was doing.

"He's a rebound ,right? You just want to make me jealous." He said confidently. Bonnie heard Damon gave a low growl beside her, she squeezed his hand slightly, causing Damon to calm down a notch.

"He is not a rebound, he can never be a rebound." She stated sternly. Damon looked at her. _Stop reading too much into it .._ Damon thought, shaking his head. " and, news flash, James, earth don't revolve around you." James eyes flashed.

"You'll never find someone like me, Bonnie."James said angrily.

"That's the whole point of break up." Damon pointed , causing Bonnie to chuckle. James stood up from the table, feeling insulted.

Damon turned his face towards Bonnie and poked his tongue out, keeping it a few inches away from Bonnie's side face, and made a show of licking her. Bonnie didn't noticed, as she was too busy figuring out, why James looked like, he wanted to give them high five, on the face, with a table, before he stormed off the grill. Bonnie sighed in relief.

"You're a good actor." Bonnie commented, as he took the seat which was previously occupied by James. She rolled her eyes when he gave her a smug look. She sipped her milkshake, ignoring it.

"Oh, you know, I am good at many things." Damon paused, before a mischievous smirk crept to his lips. "Especially, those which involves a bed." Bonnie chocked on her milkshake, well, she wasn't expecting this. She rubbed her neck to soothe the burn, and gave him a death glare. Damon laughed, hard.

" Is this some kind of revenge or you are just trying to kill me?" She asked, annoyed by his laughing. Ofcourse he would find ,a girl chocking on her milkshake to death, funny. He took a deep breath to calm down. After he sobered ,he said incredulously.

"No, I am not." Before his voice took a serious tone." You might not believe this , but..." He paused for an effect, Bonnie raised her eyebrow at him. " You are much more fun alive." She gave him a look which said ' really? '. He tried not to laugh again at her expression.

"And you might not realize this, but you surely have a death wish." Bonnie said folding her arms and looking away from him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you kn-" Damon felt a sharp pain in his skull, he gritted his teeth. The pain stopped after a few seconds. He looked up at the smirking witch sitting in front of him, and dare he say, it was darn sexy.

"What was that for?" He asked exasperately, tilting his head slightly, and massaging his temples. She gave him a sugary smile.

"You won't shut up." Bonnie said like, she has been shutting him up like this, for ages, and he should be use to it by now. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"There are other methods to shut me up..." Damon said suggestively, pain all forgotten. " which involves lip-" he was hit by another aneurysm, this time longer then the last one.

"But I like this one ,more." Bonnie pointed out, examining her nails, nonchalantly. She might have to bribe Caroline in giving her a manicure this weekend. he groaned.

"I know you're a sadist." Damon said, closing his eyes and, rubbing the heels of his Palm against his temples.

"You're one to talk." She retorted, he opened his eyes, and gave her a 'here and gone' smile. She looked down at the table, her eyes landing on her laptop, which a few seconds ago She didn't even remembered exist. She cursed under her breath, but Damon heard her.

"What? Forgot to tell me how awesome I am?" He asked sarcastically ,as he watched Bonnie deliberately rolled her eyes, placing her laptop in her bag.

"You are a maniac and a homicidal vampire with psychotic tendency." She said before finishing her milkshake in one big gulp, and liking her lips. Damon caught himself staring at her for a little too long ,and averted his eyes.

"Good to know, you think so highly of me." Damon said sardonically, before bowing a little. Bonnie smiled at him.

"You are welcome." Bonnie said standing up from her seat, taking her bag along. "And, thank you, by the way."

"my pleasure." Damon said, she nodded and started to leave but then stopped and, turned to look at him. Damon was still sitting there, watching her.

"You are not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" She asked biting her lower lip and, holding the strap of her side bag. He gave her a lopsided smirk before saying.

"I am not one, to kiss and tell, Bon." Bonnie rolled her eyes but a smile was playing on her lips, which made Damon smile. Bonnie turned to leave but stopped when Damon called her.

"Hey, girlfriend! " Damon called, enjoying it a little too much. Bonnie turned to look at him, amused. She raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"You didn't give me a good bye kiss" Damon Said, leaving his seat and walking towards her. Bonnie looked at him in amusement.

"Goodbye Damon." Bonnie said, surprising him by a flying kiss and, walked out of the grill, leaving a surprised Damon behind her.

 _oh, you don't know what you started, Bennett_ Damon thought smirking to himself.

 **Thanks, for reading...**

 **Let me know if you like it or not...**


End file.
